


Road to closure

by edereb13a8



Series: Dream smp collection [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I only planned one chapter, It's mostly Tommy, Mostly sbi +Tubbo and Ranboo centric, and now here we are, minimal swearing, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edereb13a8/pseuds/edereb13a8
Summary: The members of the dream smp have to realize that, until they don't stop antagonizing each other dream will always be on top. But first they have to fix their mistakes and mend the broken bonds.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream smp collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. I take it back

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is focused on Tubbo and Tommy. Second chapter will probably have Techno, Phil and Ranboo

"THE DISCS ARE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WERE"

The brunette ram hybrid woke up from his nightmare for the third time that night. It kept haunting him. The way his best friend looked at him, the anger and sadness mixed with disappointment. 

Tubbo stood up carefully from his makeshift bed and tried to not fall because of his still shaking legs. Lmanburg was gone. It had been two days since all of that happened. The tnt falling, dream telling him what an idiot he is, how he is the worst president in the history of lmanburg, technoblade laughing while phil and him are destroying their home. These scenes still kept haunting him. But somehow the worst part was Tommy. 

He shouldn't be worried. He sided with him after all. *But that doesn't mean he doesn't hate you, does it?* He fought by his side. *But not for you, for lmanburg... And his discs.* 

It hurt him. The way his best friend was so close but he still felt like he was unreachable. He wanted to speak to him. They did speak, but not about anything important. They kept avoiding all the issues that were right in front of them.

Tommy apologized, yes, but what for? For burning george's house down? For not listening to him? For siding with technoblade? Or for basically calling him worthless. But to be honest, Tubbo didn't blame him. He deserved this. All of this. He didn't even try to push the blame from himself. It was all his fault. 

He finally walked out from Tommy's home, where he temporarily stayed. Tommy asked him to move in with him, but Tubbo was pretty sure he only wanted him there so he could get help him get the discs back. After that he'll probably get pushed to the side. Maybe it would be for the better. He could hide away in snowchester in solitude. However as much as he liked snowchester, he didn't like to be alone.

He walked to the bench and carefully sat down. The sky was clear and full of stars. It would have been beautiful if it didn't remind Tubbo of better times. He just wanted to go back, to a time where he was wanted, loved not pushed to the side, getting used or manipulated. He knew there was no chance it would be like that again.

He didn't deserve it.

\------------------------------

Tommy still couldn't sleep. Hundreds of fleeting thoughts crossed his mind. What should he do now? How could he get back the discs? How will they destroy dream? But most importantly how will he fix everything that he done wrong. 

The guilt kept him awake. The things he said and done. He felt bad for leaving technoblade, but he couldn't just let him destroy his home? Not like it mattered. It was already gone. 

He noticed how people acted differently towards him. The looks Niki a Jack threw him, the fact that he haven't seen Phil or Ranboo around... And Tubbo. He held his head in his hands. How could he say those things to him? He called his best friend a monster, and told him that the discs where more important to him than Tubbo. It wasn't true, he didn't mean it but the damage was done. He remembered how Tubbo froze, dropped his weapons and looked at him with that face. His face haunted him, the way he could practically hear his heart breaking. That face appeared before him again during doomsday. 

He remembered how he was shouting and looking for tubbo. He was terrified that he died, but he didn't. He stood in the middle of the explosions, with empty eyes, blood and tears trickling down his face. He didn't yell, cry out. He didn't even shake, just stood there... Broken. And it was his fault... All of this. Tommy really wanted to make things right. He wanted Tubbo to know how much he missed him, how happy he is that he's alive, how sorry he is about the things he said and done. But all he did was mutter some meaningless apologies. 

His self-deprecating thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps. He looked out of his room and saw Tubbo leaving thru the front door. He silently followed, worried for his friend. Tubbo was sitting down on their bench, looking at the stars. He carefully sat down next to him. Tubbos ears twitched wich meant that he was aware of his presence. They sat there silently for a few minutes. Tubbo was the first to brake the silence.

"Did you mean it?" 

Tommy already knew what he was referring to, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.  
"What do you mean?"  
Tubbo took a deep breath and finally looked at his friend. He had tears in his eyes but his face somehow was still emotionless.  
"Did you mean it, when you said, that i was never worth more then the discs?"   
Tommy wanted to say something, but Tubbo beat him to it.  
"Because honestly, if you did, i don't blame you."   
Tommy almost choke on his on breath as he processed what his friend just said. He expected him to be angry or just simply sad, but this scared him more.  
Tubbo continued.  
"Actually, i kind of deserved it. All of it. You know what? Dream was right. I thought i was doing the right thing, but turns out I'm just an idiot. I deserve your hate. I betrayed our friendship, i never wanted to, but i did. I wanted to make everyone happy, to be finally be free from all these wars but i just made it worst. Im really just a monster aren't i? Just like schlatt, maybe even worse."

Tommy just looked at him with a bewildered expression. For a second he didn't even recognized his always upbeat and positive friend. The boy next to him was just as broken as he was, and he wanted to fix that.

"Don't say that ever again!"   
His voice sounded a bit more harsh then he intended but he wanted to make sure that tubbo understood what he was saying.  
"You're nothing like Schlatt! You said it yourself... You just wanted to make everyone happy. When would Schlatt ever do that? And about dream... In the past month I realized that bastard is probably the worst person on this server, and you know what, in my eyes his words mean nothing, and they shouldn't in yours either. Maybe you weren't perfect, but... You're not a monster, you never were."

Tho he started out his speech strong, the last sentences barely came out as a whisper. It was him who told him he was a monster. And yet again he didn't mean it, but that doesn't matter now.

Tubbo looked at him with wide eyes. His hands were shaking and his ears were flattened next to his head. He let out a bitter laugh.

"Tommy... You don't have to say this. I'll help you get your discs anyway. You don't have to lie to me."

Tommy was angry now. Not at Tubbo but himself.

"Tubbo... Im not lying, i mean it when I say this. You're not a monster. You're my best friend and I know you'll help me, but listen to me. I don't want the discs back because they are mine, wich they are, but because it would mean that all of this could end. Dream couldn't torment us anymore and we would be free. And listen to me when I say this you're worth so much more than the discs!" 

At this point Tommy felt the tears in his eyes as well. Tubbo still tried to wrap his mind around what his friend just said. How could he be not angry with him? Why does he not think that all of this is his fault? Like everyone else... But then again, Tommy wasn't just anybody. He was his best friend. He reached out his hand and tugged on Tommy sleeve. At this point he couldn't see from the tears that were falling from his eyes while he started sobbing. Tommy wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged him close. Tubbo was muttering apologies into his shirt while tommy did the same as he rested his chin on top of the boys head. It was starting to get cold and Tommy thought about going inside but as he tried to move he realized that Tubbo wasn't gonna let go of him anytime soon.  
"Oh my God you're so goddam clingy"  
But as he said it he brought his friend closer to him so he wouldn't be cold.  
"Says you" Tubbo said still talking into his shirt, chuckling. Tommy smiled at the familiarity of it. They will be alright.

They ended up sleeping on the bench, not aware of how a certain hybrid was watching them from the shadows. He smiled as he watched the boys with some remorse. Maybe one day, things will be fine.


	2. Ranboo's new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is staying with Phil and Techno. It's quiet nice but the snow and happiness can't silence guilt forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be Tubbo and ranboo talking.

It was snowing. 

Ranboo quiet liked the snow. It wasn't like rain, wich was usually noisy and painful. It was calm and silent. He needed that right now. The events that took place two days before still weighted on his mind. His thoughts were still foggy. Who destroyed the community house? Could it have been him? 

No

It couldn't have. But the thing is there was no way he could prove it. So he just sat there, inside Techno's house. It was cold and his little shack didn't really have walls. He liked staying with phil and Techno. They were quiet nice to him. He was very happy when they offered a place for him to stay, where he could be safe. This happiness however kept getting weight down by guilt. He knew Phil and Techno were friends with him, but what about the others? If Tommy hears about him staying with Techno, the person who destroyed their home, he'll definitely be very mad at him. Tubbo probably hates him as well. He trusted him and he betrayed that trust. He didn't want to, Tubbo is his friend but so are the others. He wanted to speak to them, but he was afraid of things getting worse. 

The closing of the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Phil and Techno just arrived.

"Hey mate, how are you doing?"   
The winged man had a warm smile on his face. Techno waved towards him as well.  
"Im doing fine, thank you. I made some food earlier if you guys are hungry."  
They all sat down to the table. They didn't do small talk. Neither Ranboo or Techno liked that so they were very much content with the calm silence. The snow outside gave the affect that everything was just frozen in place. No footsteps, people shouting. There was only the occasional noise from the bees and Carl from the front of the cottage.

As they were eating Ranboo remembered something. He always wanted to ask what relation Phil had with Tommy, Wilbur and Tubbo. It might not have been the best time to ask, but he shot his shot anyways.  
"Hey Phil... Can I ask you a question?"  
Phil looked at him and put his mug down.  
"Sure mate, go ahead."  
"You know, i always wanted to ask... Aren't Tommy and some of the others your family?"  
Techno and Phil froze for a second. The Pig hybrid looked out the window as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. The older man was silent for a minute but then started talking with a heavy sigh.  
"It's... Kind of complicated. But i guess I could tell you. The others probably didn't say too much. Techno,Tommy and Wilbur are my son's, Tubbo we kind of just taken in after we found him on the side of the road."  
As the man was talking the pig hybrid stood up and walked in from of the window. He was clearly uncomfortable with the current topic. There where some moments of silence as if Phil tried to make out what he's trying to say next.  
"... but sadly our relationship always had some... Problematic parts. When they were younger it was fine, but later on something went wrong. There were times i weren't there for them, wich in hindsight was a dumb thing to do. We lost contact for a while before I came to the smp. And it didn't get better after that either. I had to kill Will... I hate it that I had to do it but what other options did i have? Tommy always holds grudges so no wonder our relationship is like this. I killed Wilbur right in front of him. Tubbo... Honestly i think he always felt left out, he was always quieter. We could never really build a strong bond over the time I was raising him and I'm pretty sure he thinks I never thought of him as a son."

Ranboo didn't really know what to say. All this information somehow fit in with everything he knew about the others. How Tommy didn't really like to talk about family or how Tubbo never mentioned he even had one. And Wilbur... The man was truly a mystery for him since he never met his alive version.

"Don't you want to change this? I mean... Like... Fix your relationship?"

Phil let out a bitter laugh.  
"How could I, after what we did. Don't get me wrong, i don't regret destroying lmamburg, we did the right thing. I just wish it didn't happen to be also the home my son's built."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes until, the bird hybrid stood up to go tend to the turtles. As he was leaving Ranboo stopped him.  
"You know... I think you can still fix this. This can still change."   
The man smiled at him tiredly and left the house.

At that moment in Ranboo's head, an idea started to form.  
He wanted to help.

But first, he had to fix his own problems.


	3. Unexpected meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is on his way to fix something but is interrupted by bad weather and someone who didn't really like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess I lied. I wanted to add this part of the story later on but it felt fitting. Next chapter will actually be the tubbo Ranboo meeting.

Ranboo woke up refreshed the next morning. He had a plan and he was determined. He wrote up a few things in his memory book before packing some food and supplies for the journey. He spoke to Phil and Techno about his plan. Well.... rather just some parts of it. He told them that he’s going to the ruins of L’manburg and will try to find some of his stuff in the crater. 

His real plan was however to speak to Tubbo. He wanted to speak to Tommy as well but he felt that speaking to the ram hybrid was more urgent at the moment. Ever since Dream ratted him as a traitor they only spoke once or twice. What Ranboo didn’t understand is that during those interactions his friend never seemed angry. In fact, he acted as nothing had happened Ranboo was pretty sure it was only because Tubbo was preoccupied with protecting L’manburg. It took him roughly a day to walk back where the great nation once stood. 

It was starting to get dark, and that's when he realized, he didn't have a place to stay. His home was blown up. He could stay in the ice cream shop but he felt like that wasn’t the best option. WHile he was thinking he reached the crater. It was a sad sight,and even tho Ranboo wasn't really attached to the nation itself it stil hurt to see the ruins. He remembered some of the good memories he had of the place. Building his house, getting his pets, fooling around with Fundy and Tubbo, making Tubbos birthday present, building the ice cream shop and all the times he and Tubbo would just walk around and talk. He was standing there for a few minutes with a sad smile on his face when someone interrupted him.

Ranboo looked behind him and jumped, seeing the ex vp, Quackity. He had a passive, neutral expression on his face.   
They talked before the last war. Ranboo knew that Quackity thought of him as a traitor but he also knew that he wasn't going to hurt him… probably.  
The duck hybrid stepped towards him.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Ranboo thought about what he should say. He didn't want to tell him his plan immediately so he just told him what he told Phil. After that Quackity looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds but then seemed to be content with his answer.  
“And where exactly are you planning to stay? I mean, you don't exactly have a house anymore.”  
The older man was gesturing towards the giant crater. Ranboo nervously shifted his weight on his feet. Before he could answer Quackity’s question however, it started raining. 

Both of them looked at the sky before the winged man grabbed the taller by the arm and dragged him toward a small house. Before he could say anything he was ushered inside. Ranboo didn’t quiet undersand why the man shielded him now from the rain when before he was barely allowed to keep his hat on, when it was raining. He was just standing by the door, with his back slightly hunched over. The house wasn't exactly built for the height of an enderman hybrid. Quackity gestured towards one of his chairs, telling him to sit down. He brought himself a chair as well and sat down right in front of him.

“Now listen to me kid. I will let you stay for the night IF you answer me honestly. Why are you here? And don't lie to me this time.”

Ranboo felt the deeper implications of his words. He didn't really have a choice… and he needed help anyways, with finding Tubbo. Maybe the young mexican could help him.

“I-i came here to speak to… Tubbo… and Tommy.”

Quackity eyed him for a few tense seconds and then leaned back in his chair, grabbing a mug from his kitchen table in the process.

“Well, I guess I can't exactly stop you from doing that, but I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”  
Ranboo swallowed hard.  
“... And you know what… Tubbo will be happy to finally speak to you.``  
Now that was a statement that genuinely surprised Ranboo. Why would Tubbo be happy to see him. He betrayed him. Tubbo trusted him so much and he betrayed him. Quackity let out an amused laugh at the sight of the boys confused expression.

“Why… Why would he be happy to see me? I thought he hated me.”

Quackity took a sip from his mug, wich most likely had coffee in it.

“Beats me, kid. For some goddam reason the guy is quiet protective of you.”  
Now Ranboo was way over the confused part. The older continued.  
“Im not gonna lie to you Ranboo. At this point I think we can be honest with each other. After I found, after dream told us that you were a traitor… I wanted you gone. Dead, to be exact.”

He was looking him right in the eyes the whole time he was saying this. It made Ranboo uneasy. Every part of him was screaming at him to do something, run, look away, but he couldn't.

“And you know what… I told Tubbo this as well.”  
Ranboo was too afraid to breathe at this point. He didn’t like where this was going.  
“And you know at first I thought that he was going to agree with me but then something snapped. In a matter of seconds I was pushed into the wall and he was yelling at me. I'm pretty sure the last time I heard him snap like that was when he had The argument with Tommy. He was really angry. He said something about festival decorations, funerals and shit. I honestly could only process half of the things he was saying. I was so goddam surprised. But I remember his last sentences. He told me that if I execute you that would be treason.”

Ranboo was speechless. If he was being honest, he had half the mind to think Quackity just made this whole scenario up, but he knew Quackity better than that.

After that, they didn’t really speak much. Ranboo slept on the floor because even if Quackity wanted to give up his bed for him it would’ve been too small.

The next morning they ate breakfast in silence. Quackity handed Ranboo some baked potatos and milk. He didn’t have much else, after everything blew up. After that as Ranboo was ready to leave he remembered that he actually didn’t know where he could find Tubbo.

“Uhm, Quackity… Do you know where Tubbo is right now?”  
“Hmm, I’m not sure about that actually. I remember him and Tommy mentioning something about a snow biome? I think it’s in the direction of the bamboo forest.”

With this information, Ranboo was ready to begin his journey yet again.


	4. You're not the bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Ranboo finally talk. Maybe things will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have some Tommy angst most likely. Not sure, I'm still trying to figure out how the order of some of the events and meetings should go.

On his way, Ranboo wrote down some of the things big Q told him in his memory book. He still wasn’t sure about how much he could trust the man but the little hope the story gave him was enough for now. 

After he left the bamboo forest he hopped in his boat and made his way towards the snow biome. It took him a few hours of searching but finally he saw a nice cottage on the icy shore, which he assumed was Tubbo’s since there were no other buildings around. The style of the house was quite familiar as well.

He left his boat not too far away but well hidden. He tried to get closer to the house as silently as he could while he was looking around hoping to see Tubbo somewhere. Sure enough, after a little waiting he saw the brunette leave his house, his hands full of different tools for building. Ranboo stepped out of the shadows but didn’t have the courage to call out to his friend. Suddenly however, his feet slipped on an icy patch of snow and he ended up falling on his back.  
He felt the snow melting under him, making his clothes wet and burning his skin in the process. Suddenly there was a shadow looming over him.  
“My goodness Ranboo, the hell are you doing here? Come inside I’ll get you some blankets to warm up.”

The boy dragged him inside the cottage. The first thing Ranboo noticed is how empty the house was. There were a few chests and smelters but other than that nothing else. Ranboo sat down on one of the boxes while Tubbo was rummaging thru another one for blankets. He handed him a big, fluffy, green blanket. Ranboo thanked him and immediately wrapped himself in it. Tubbo started rambling about different things. He explained that he doesn’t have any furnitures or other things in his house since it was only built the other day. Through the window he pointed towards some half-done docks he was building at the moment. Ranboo didn’t really know what he should do. He came here to speak to his friend but he didn’t know how to begin. Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder.

“Are you alright Ranboo? You haven’t been really listening.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine… I-i just wanted to ask you something…”

Tubbo tilted his head, confused. He sat down next to him on the chest and lit a lantern. It was getting darker outside. 

“Well what is it, memory boy? You know you can ask me about anything.”

Ranboo swallowed hard.

“That’s the thing Tubbo. I don’t know why but you seem to trust me? A-and I just don’t understand. You should be angry with me!”

He was looking at the ground. He felt Tubbo looking at him. He wanted to see his face right now se he would at least have some clue about the other hybrids emotions but he was too afraid. He countinued.

“I helped Tommy and Techno getting back their stuff, I helped Phil, heck I am living with them right now! But I want you to understand that that doesn’t mean I am against you. I’m not on their “side” per say.”

Tubbo stood up and walked in front of him.

“Look at me Ranboo, please.”

Ranboo reluctantly lifted his head. He noticed how even while sitting on a chest, he was still taller than Tubbo. The boy was calm and he had a gentle but bitter smile on his face. 

“Here’s the thing. Your situation is something I have seen before. I can’t tell you who you can be friends with and I won’t judge you for helping them. Because you know what… that’s exactly what I did. When Wilbur and Tommy were exiled.... the first time, I helped them, but not just getting resources… I helped them, or rather Wilbur, almost destroy a nation. I didn’t want to hurt the people of Manberg. I just wanted to help my friends and that’s what you did as well. I was killed for it once, but I’m not letting that happen to you.”

Tubbo stopped to take a breath. Ranboo just looked at him. At his last sentences Ranboo saw him flinch slightly but chose not to comment on it.

“About you living with Techno and Phil. You have to live somewhere and at least we know you will be safe with them.”

Ranboo was smiling. Tubbo was not angry with him and he accepted the fact hat he was living a Techno’s place.

“Thank you Tubbo!”

After that, Tubbo showed him around Snowchester. Tubbo was teasing him, Ranboo tried to tell him some puns he had to explain afterwards. They stopped at Squeaks grave. As they were standing there Tubbo started awkwardly shifting on his feet.

“Ranboo… Do you think I'm an idiot?”

Ranboos head snapped towards his friend.

“W-what do you mean?”

He didn’t even finish his question when Tubbo started speaking.

“You know why I hated being president Ranboo? Not just because I was literally the third option and no one wanted me to be president, but because it meant that people saw something new in me that wasn’t there. They saw someone with power, that they can use. And the funniest thing about that, is that there was literally no power. I was helpless, and in hindsight I realized that Dream was right. Quackity and him were more of a president than I ever was…”

Ranboo looked at his troubled friend thoughtfully

“I can see where you’re coming from but… It’s not your fault. You wanted the best for everyone and they used you. They manipulated you. Tubbo… You’re not the bad guy here.”

Tubbo was thankful to have Ranboo. And he had his best friend back as well. 

Maybe things will be okay.


	5. Friend or foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo invites Ranboo over for the night. What starts as a pleasant dinner quickly turns into a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Jack and Niki... Things aren't looking bright.

Tommy was getting worried. Tubbo left earlier that day to do some work on Snowchester and it was getting dark outside. He would have preferred it if Tubbo stayed with him at his house but he understood. Tubbo was someone who would get restless if they couldn’t work on a project or a building. It made Tubbo happy so he wasn’t going to say anything against it. 

However, it was getting late. He knew it took a while to get home from the snow biome but he never took this much time. He considered going out to look for him, hoping he didn’t end up as dinner for some mobs. Tommy was about to grab his sword when he heard the front door open. As he turned around he saw his best friend walking towards him with a grin on his face and some potatoes in a bag.

“Eyy Tommy, I brought us some potatoes. We could bake them for dinner”

Tommy smiled back and reached for the bag when he noticed movement outside the door. He grabbed Tubbo and pulled him behind his back. He was ready to reach for a weapon but then heard Tubbo chuckle behind him.

“Oh, yes I almost forgot. We have a guest. Come in!”

That’s when Tommy saw the tall enderman hybrid coming in, ducking his head down in the process so he wouldn’t hit his head in the doorframe. Tommy’s body relaxed. He can trust Ranboo. He helped him before. 

“Oh… Hi Ranboo. What are you doing here?”  
The boy shifted nervously.

“N-not much, actually. Just thought I would visit you guys.”

They sat down to make dinner together. Ranboo and Tommy peeled the potatoes while Tubbo prepared some meat. The whole time they were making small talk, dancing around the sore topics that still weighed on their minds. However this small talk turned out to be a bad idea.

“Oi, Ranboo… Where do you live now by the way? You lost your house as well didn’t you?”

Ranboo almost dropped his plate. Tommy seemed to like him for now but he wasn’t sure what he would think if he told him he lived with Techno. He looked at Tubbo, with pleading in his eyes. Tubbo looked at his reaction confused for a second and then seemed to realize the problem with the situation. The smaller boy almost choked on his food and started coughing. Tommy looked at their silent conversation suspiciously while trying to help his friend not choke because of a piece of potato. 

“Well… actually, I’ve been staying with Phil… and Techno.”

At the mention of his father and brother something seemed to snap in Tommy. His eyes darkened. His hand, that had been on Tubbo’s shoulder until then, was now curled up in a fist. Tubbo looked at him panicking.

“Tommy, please calm down before you say anyth-”  
“Do you mean to tell me that you moved in with the people who DESTROYED OUR HOME?!”

He was standing up now and the only thing keeping him from throwing himself at Ranboo was Tubbo, who had to hold him back with all of his weight, his arms wrapped around his torso.

“I-i had to stay somewhere… and they are my friends…”

Tommy laughed bitterly.

“Friends, huh? Well don’t come to me when they abandon you, destroy your home or kill your friends!”

“Tommy please calm do-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP TUBBO!”

The room went silent. Tubbo let go of Tommy and stepped back a little as the other whirled around.

“Tubbo, I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean to yell at you, i wasn’ thinking I’m sorry ple-”

“Tommy, Tommy, it’s okay! I understand you don’t have to be sorry.”

Ranboo looked at Tubbo. The boy had a smile on his face and his tone was calm but his body language was giving off different signs. His ram ears were almost flat next to his face, and his eyes were watery. 

They agreed to continue the conversation the next day. They gave Ranboo Tommy’s bed. Ranboo didn’t know where the other was going to sleep but he was happy he got to lay down somewhere. Sometime during the night, after not being able to sleep, he decided that maybe he’ll take a quick walk outside. On the way he peeked into Tubbos room. He stopped in his tracks and smiled. Tommy and Tubbo were sleeping on Tubbos bed, after what probably was a very long talk. Tubbo was curled up towards Tommy while the other had his arm protectively around his shoulder.

He wanted to help them, but first he had to fix his friendship with tommy. As he stepped out, he saw someone slip away in the shadows. He couldn’t figure out who it was but he had a very bad feeling about it.


	6. Evil in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Niki talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be some Ranboo and Tommy talk.

The shadow mowed fast towards the outskirts of the smp. They walked until a small entrance on the side of a mountain. From the small hole a long staircase took them down into a big well lit room with wooden floors and plenty of chests. On the other side of the room a pink haired girl was sitting, now looking up from her work.

“Jack, finally! I thought you weren't going to come”  
“Well Niki, I was late for a reason. I was checking on where Tommy is.”

Niki laughed and looked at her ally cinically.

“Well I assume he’s at his house. What about the others?”  
“Currently Ranboo and Tubbo are there as well. But hear me out Niki… I have a plan.”

The girl put down her book and leaned forward in her chair.

“I’m listening.”  
“You know what I was thinking about? The easiest way to kill Tommy is to lull him into a sense of security. But here’s the thing. He won’t trust us, unless someone vouches for us. Now, Ranboo probably wouldn’t help us. He heard some of our conversations about Tommy. Tubbo however… I’m pretty sure he trusts me. If I can get close to Tubbo, we could find a way to Tommy as well. And the best part? With time I’m sure we could even get Tubbo to be on our side.”

Niki found the plan perfect. However hearing the last sentence filled her with confusion.  
“Tubbo? How the hell do you want to make Tubbo go against Tommy?”

Jack sat down on the chair next to Niki and propped his legs on the table.

“Think about it! Remember what Tommy said on the day of the festival? He basically called Tubbo worthless. And you know what, I genuinely think it would be better for Tubbo without Tommy. He’s a great kid, but why do you think he got into all this mess? If Tommy didn’t shift the responsibility of leading a nation onto him, he would be still building his bee farms and ocean projects. And even now… you know what I heard today? I was eavesdropping outside Tommy’s house. I didn’t hear much but I definitely heard Tommy yell at both Ranboo and Tubbo. He still hasn’t changed… I just don’t know how they can’t see it.”

They planned for another hour or so. They agreed that Jack will try to get close to Tubbo and Tommy while Niki plans for the killing of their other victim. Dream.


	7. The voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo encounters the voice. How will he handle the lose and secrets it brings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens pog

By the time Ranboo woke up Tubbo was gone to get some resources for Snowchester. That left him and Tommy alone. Ranboo agreed to help him build the storage underground. They worked in complete silence, avoiding each other as much as possible. Ranboo felt extremely uncomfortable. He wanted to resolve the issue but he knew it wasn't going to be easy with the stubborn boy. None the less he decided that he should act on it.

“Tommy… Tell me honestly… Don’t you miss them? They are your family.”  
Tommy at first didn’t say anything. He placed his items silently in his chest, then stopped.

“Does it make a difference, Ranboo? Even if I miss them, even if I regret the things I said to them, they wouldn’t care. They never did.”  
“Do you regret leaving Techno?”

Tommy thought about this for a bit. He sat down on the stone floor and soon Ranboo followed as well.

“I don’t regret coming back to Tubbo. That I wouldn’t change. But I cannot say I’m not sad because of what happened between me and Techno. This was probably the first time, since I was little that it felt like he was my big brother again. I wish that could’ve stayed. I wish he cared, but he doesn’t. If he and Phil cared, they wouldn’t have destroyed our home.”

“Tommy… I don’t think that’s true. I’m pretty sure they care but… you know, your family isn’t the best at talking. You guys are more action driven, if you know what I mean. Maybe if you talked you would realise that not everything is what it seems.”

Tommy looked at the ground. He held Tubbo’s green bandana in his hands. The bandana was worn out and was full of cuts and tears in the fabrik.

“Maybe.”

That’s all Tommy said after that. It was still early and Ranboo realized that he had to go home. He’s been away enough. He said his goodbyes to Tommy and handed him a letter that he wrote for Tubbo. He told him that in a few days he’ll come around again.

He was going to help them. Help them heal and maybe even help them reunite with their family. He headed towards the panic room. He wanted to take his pets home as well. It would be much more safe there. However as soon as he entered the room he felt a cold sensation running down his spine. His head started to spin and suddenly he heard a voice. No. The voice.

“Ranboo, what are you doing?”  
“Dream leave me alone!”

The voice chuckled.

“Oh come on, how many times do I have to tell you? I’m you. I’m not Dream. I only exist in you because I am you. Don’t you remember?”

Ranboo shook his head. He tried to ignore the voice. He took out some leashes so he could lead out the pets.

“You know Ranboo, you’re such a hypocrite. You go on and on about how you will help your friends. It’s really pathetic.”  
“Now you’re just confusing me… what do you mean by all of this.”

The voice was now laughing. It sounded like it was having the time of his life watching Ranboo squirm under the pressure.

“Ranboo… You were the one who hurt them. It’s your fault! You betrayed Tubbo, then Tommy, YOU burned down the community house, you gave dream the book and that’s how he realized what their plan was… and you don’t even know what you’re about to do.”

Ranboo couldn’t handle it anymore. It was all his fault? No, it couldn’t have been. He ended up leaving his pets in the room. It was getting dark but he didn’t care. He had to go home and just sleep. It will pass. He will forget it anyways. It was night time when he arrived. He went to his little shack. He didn’t want to bother Phil in the middle of the night. As he was about to go to sleep he noticed a note on his bed. 

“Look for the chest… underground.”

He didn’t know what it meant. But now he couldn’t sleep so he started digging. Anxiety filled him as he thought about what he might find. TNT? Notes he wrote for Dream? He had no idea. Suddenly his shovel bumped into something. It was a chest. He carefully wiped off the dirt then examined the box carefully. His hands were shaking as brushed over the opening. Should he open it? What if this proves that he’s the cause of the suffering of his friends. He had to know. He took a deep breath and opened the chest as fast as he could. He peeked inside.

The box had only one thing in it. A disc.


	8. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack begins the execution of his plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short one, but the big parts are coming soon

Jack’s plan had only one problem. He didn’t know where Tubbo was. He was never at Tommy’s house during the day, and at night the other boy was there as well so he couldn’t approach him. He couldn’t ask Tommy or Ranboo and he doubted anyone else would know. He looked around the server for hours. 

He was walking in a snow biome when he heard a banging noise. 

“Weird, didn’t know there were people here.”

That’s when he saw a house right next to the frozen water. It was quite nice. It was made of stone and wood, but was already covered by snow. He didn’t see anyone until he walked to the back of the house. That’s where he found the person he was looking for. 

The boy was preoccupied with woodcutting. The axe he used was a little too big in his hands but it didn't seem to bother him. He was a trained fighter after all.

At the sounds of footsteps approaching Tubbo looked behind. At the sight of Jack a big grin appeared on his face. He put down the axe and ran towards the older man.

“Jack! You’re alright? I haven’t seen you since doomsday!”

Jack chuckled as he ruffled his hair. He really liked this kid.

“You know Jack Manifold cannot be killed that easily. Do you want me to help?”

They finished cutting up the wood. Afterwards they sat down on one of the almost finished docks and Tubbo took out some bread and apples for them to eat. They were joking around when suddenly Tubbo had an idea.

“Jack, would you like to move into Snowchester?”

Jack almost choked on his food. Yes, he wanted to get closer to the boy but he didn’t expect an invitation to live with him.

“I know you still have your house in Manifold land but… The big hole in the front yard isn’t the most inviting thing is it? Right now I don’t live here but we could build you a house. And after all of this is over Tommy could move in with us as well.”

Jack didn’t believe his luck. THis is just what he needed.

“I would love to, Tubbo! It’s very kind of you to invite me.”  
“Well, that’s what friends are for, aren’t they?”

Jack watched as the other ran off to get more materials for his house. He was genuinely happy that Tubbo considered him his friend. He knew that he’s going to be sad when Tommy died, but he would make sure the kid would get over it. 

He promised himself one thing.  
No harm comes to Tubbo.


	9. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go south

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we're slowly getting to the interesting stuff!

The next morning Tubbo dragged Tommy to snowchester, to show him the new things he built. Tommy was complaining all the way about how pointless this road was, since apparently Tubbo wasn't even ready and about how ridiculous it was that he chose a place so goddamn far away.

However when they actually got there he didn’t complain anymore. He was genuinely surprised. The place was nice. There was a half done tower, a nice cottage, docks that reached towards the frozen sea and a potato farm. He couldn’t believe how his friend did this in only a few days. Tubbo showed him the whole place. As he was guiding him around, Tommy noticed a half done house not far away from the farm.

“Ey, Tubbo what’s that?”

The boy turned to the direction Tommy was gesturing towards.

“Oh that, that’s Jack Manifold’s house.”

Tommy was a bit confused. He wasn’t quite sure if they could trust jack. He didn't know what exactly happened to the man but he heard some concerning rumors. What was more confusing to him was that he couldn’t think of a reason Jack would move out here, in the middle of nowhere with Tubbo.

“Since when does he live here? Why does he even live here?”  
“Since yesterday. I know his house wasn’t damaged but now he would have to live next to a big crater with no one around. So I invited him. There's Plenty of space here, and I want this place to be something that people find peace in.” 

Tommy thought about this for a few seconds.

“And you’re quite sure we can trust him?”  
‘Absolutely!”

Suddenly they heard someone running towards them. Ranboo ran out of the woods. He was clearly panicking, he could barely breathe at this point. Tubbo grabbed him by his arms.

“Hey Ranboo! Calm down! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

The enderman hybrid tried to say something but there were only a few words coming out.

“I-i didn’t… It couldn’t have been… Tommy’s house… The d-... I don’t know how or when I just don’t know anymore!!”

He suddenly ripped his arms off Tubbo's hands and ran into the forest. Tommy didn’t know what happened. But he understood that something happened to his house. Tubbo started running after Ranboo but on his way he yelled back at Tommy.

“Go home and check on the house! Ranboo mentioned something about it.” 

At first Tommy wanted to run after them but decided against it. He hopped into the boat and started towards their home as fast as he could. After he reached the shore he ran all the way. It didn’t take him long this way. He barely reached the top of the stairs when he saw what Ranboo probably tried to mention.

The house that was previously made of dirt was now switched to nether rack and fire. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He stood there speechless for at least 10 minutes before he finally started putting out the fires. As he stepped into his house he realized that all of his stuff was gone, except for the chests underground. In the middle of the room was a single double chest with notes on. He went closer so he could read the writing.

“Come meet me on wednesday. You and Tubbo ALONE! If anyone else comes I will burn the discs.”

Tommy was furious and confused. Why does Dream keep tormenting them? Does he want to kill them? Is this a trap? 

He opened the box carefully. Inside there was a compass, named “Your discs”.

He had to find Tubbo immediately

\----------------------  
It started snowing. Tubbo could barely see at this point. His throat was sore from yelling his friends name, but Ranboo was nowhere to be found. He was shaking. His coat was wet and it just made him shiver even more. His eyes were watering and he felt his hands and legs go numb. He was pretty sure that he got lost but kept looking.

Finally he saw a figure standing next to a big bulder.

“Ranboo! Is that you? I’ve been looking for you for-”

“Hello Tubbo!”

The boy stopped dead in his tracks. For a second he even stopped shaking. The man before him wasn’t Ranboo.

“Dream… What do you want?”

The man stepped closer. His posture was relaxed and even tho he only had his usual green hoodie on, he didn’t seem to be cold.

“Well, you see Tubbo, I have something to ask from you.”

Dream was still walking closer to him. Tubbo slowly started backing away as he ran a hundred simulations in his head, thinking about how he could escape.

“Soon Tommy will probably come looking for you to tell you that you have to meet me on wednesday. I don’t care what you do until then but when the time comes, you're gonna have to follow my orders, no matter what it is.”

“And why the hell would I do that?”

Dream grabbed his shoulder and bent down to be on the same eye level as him.

“Because if you don’t, I will burn the discs… and kill Tommy. Just keep this in mind. See you soon kid.”

With that the world went dark.

\---------

Tommy was getting worried. He returned to Snowchester, but instead of his friends all he could see was snow falling from the sky.

He was yelling Tubbo’s and Ranboo’s name as loud as he could but he didn’t get an answer. He was frantically looking around when someone grabbed his shoulder. He immediately grabbed his sword and turned around only to see Jack Manifold standing there with his arms stretched out in front of him.

“Woah woah, careful buddy! You might hurt someone! Why are you standing here yelling anyways?”

Tommy put his sword away.

“I’m looking for Tubbo and Ranboo. They ran into the forest like… two hours ago? I think?”  
“What do you mean you think? How did you lose them?”

Jack looked towards the dark forest. He didn’t really want to run around in a snowstorm but if he was honest… he was worried about Tubbo. He could put his hatred to the side for the time being.

“Fine, let’s go look for them then shall we?”

They were walking in the forest for thirty minutes now, and there was no sign from the boys. They were both cold, and wanted to go home but not without their friends. Suddenly Jack's leg got stuck under something and he fell straight ahead. However, he didn’t land on snow. There was something warm under him. At least as warm something can be out there.

He stood up and examined it carefully. He brushed away the snow from the surface. That’s when he saw a familiar coat and brunette hair.

“Tommy…”

His voice was shaking. Tommy turned towards him with confusion and worry on his face.

“Tommy… I think I found Tubbo.”

The boy immediately ran over there and kneeled next to his best friend's body. They turned him over. Tubos face was just as white as the snow with a strong red tint around his scars, nose and eyes. He was breathing but barely. Tommy tried to pick him up but his hands were shaking too much from the cold and anxiety. Jack scooped up the boy in his hands and started towards Snowchester as fast as he could.

They ran into Tubbo’s cottage. Tommy lit up the fireplace and placed a pot of water on it to boil. Meanwhile Jack placed Tubbo down on a bed and started looking for more blankets. They took off his coat and put it close to the fireplace. Tubbo started shaking but was still unconscious. Tommy took some towels and warm water to put it on his friends head, when he noticed something. Tubbo’s forehead was stained with dried up blood.

“What the hell happened to you Tubbo?”

They spent the next few hours by the boys bedside. Jack watched as Tommy carefully cleaned and bandaged Tubbo’s head. The whole time he was talking to him like the other could hear him. He kept muttering reassurances, did he tell them to himself or his friend Jack didn’t know. He noticed that Tommy started rubbing his eyes. Was he crying? His shoulders started shaking. Yes he was definitely crying. Jack was shifting his weight from one leg to the other. What should he do now? Yeah sure the plan was to get closer to Tommy as well but comforting him would maybe too much. At the same time however, he was just as worried about Tubbo.

“Hey Tommy… what’s wrong?”

It hurt to even ask this question from the boy. The boy he planned to kill. Tommy didn’t face him.

“What do you think is wrong, dickhead? Look at him! He’s not waking up! We’ve been sitting here all night, and he’s still unconscious.”

His venting was disturbed by a quiet grunt. Tubbo began to squirm. He was throwing his arms around like he was looking for something. He turned his head, frowning. He mouthed something but the other two couldn’t figure out what. Jack stepped closer.

“Is he having a fever?”

Tommy placed his hand on Tubbos forehead.

“yeah, definitely.” 

They brought some cold water, to cool him down. He seemed like he was in less pain then before. They sat there next to him all night making sure he was fine. In the morning, when the snowstorm settled, Jack went out to look for Ranboo while Tommy stayed by Tubbo’s bedside. He was almost asleep when suddenly the smaller boy woke up with a gasp. His eyes were filled with tears. He was calling out to Tommy even though barely any voice escaped his mouth.

“Tubbo, Tubbo calm down, I’m right here with you! It’s ok big man!”

He hugged Tubbo close to him while the other calmed down. Soon enough Tubbo was asleep again. Tommy sat down on the edge of the bed and started thinking. The meeting was in five days. He wanted to let Tubbo heal, but who knows what Dream would do if one of them didn’t show up.

Soon Jack came back.

“I couldn’t find Ranboo. There were no footsteps or anything because of the snowstorm.”

Tommy buried is head in his hands.

“Jack, I’m gonna tell you something. Dream wants to meet me and Tubbo in five days.”

The older man blinked in surprise. Why would he want to meet them now?

“Does… Does Tubbo know?”  
“No, not yet… I was about to tell him but… then this happened.”

Jack’s thoughts were all over the place. They could get rid of Dream. Or Dream might kill Tommy. But Tubbo could get hurt as well.

“Can you bring others with you?”

Tommy just shook his head. Jack felt like things were slipping out of his hand. He realized that before wednesday he couldn't do anything. The best choice he has is to help the boys prepare, hoping that they will kill Dream. Which would mean there would be one problem less.


	10. They are kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Puffy enter the scene. Maybe they will be the people who can help the lost ones reunite

Sam was having a pretty good day. There was no chaos, the weather was nice and he was about to meet with one of his friends, Puffy. They agreed previously that they would visit the two youngest of the smp together, Tubbo and Tommy. They haven’t heard much from them in the past couple of days, which was weird. The two kids were loud enough to be heard from the point of the server by themselves, so he was really surprised that, now that they are reunited it was still silent.

However, he could understand that they can’t just fall into the same routine as before. They experienced too much, for someone their age.

He finally arrived at Puffy’s mushroom tower.

“Just a minute Sam!”

Sure enough, the sheep hybrid not much later, climbed down with a basket in one of her hands. 

“What’s that for?”  
“Oh, it’s just a little gift for the kids.”

Puffy lifted up the top of the basket. There was a bottle of orange juice and a can of coke, some cookies, two apples and even some red and yellow flowers.

“Wow, you came prepared, but I haven’t come empty handed either.”

With that Sam reached into his bag and pulled out a pumpkin pie, the type Tubbo always wanted when he came to Sam for food.

They started walking in the direction of Tommy’s house. They talked about what projects they were planning and what else they could do after the visit. When they reached Tommy’s place they froze in place. Puffy dropped the basket and put her hands in front of her mouth. The house was basically destroyed. Sam noticed there were some signs inside. He walked closer to examine them.

Before Puffy could go after him Sam was already running out.  
“Puffy, we have to find them! I’m gonna go look for them, you should fetch Niki or someone else to help.”  
“But-but… What’s wrong? What happened?”

Sam however couldn’t hear her anymore as he was flying away with his trident from one of the little pools. 

\------------------------

Sam had no idea where the two boys could be. He knew where Tommy lived but he was neer sure about Tubbo. The kid was always building something, yet somehow not having a constant place to sleep. He would just crash for the night, anywhere he could. Even when he was president. He helped build the whole nation back together, yet never built a house for himself. 

As he was running he noticed someone leave a boat on the shore. He went closer and saw that it was Jack Manifold. He didn’t know much about the young man. He knew that he used to be part of manberg and that apparently… he went to hell? He wasn’t sure about the latter. the closer he got the more he saw how Jack was acting weird. He was walking slowly, dragging his feet, his eyes had dark circles under them and he was muttering to himself. However as soon as he saw Sam coming closer, he masked his tired expression.

“Jack, do you know perhaps where Tubbo and Tommy is?”  
“Yeah, actually, I was just with them.”

Sam exhaled loudly. That means they were most likely okay.

“Are they alright?”

Jack frowned. Sam didn’t like the implications of that.

“Well, that’s just the thing. Tommy is alright… sort of, however the same can’t be said about Tubbo.”  
“Tell me where they are! Maybe I could help them.

Jack explained where Snowchester was, another one of Tubbo’s projects. He bid farewell to the younger and hopped into the water with his trident. From there it didn’t take too much time for him to find the place Jack was referring too. There were two cottages, a potato farm and some docks. He walked towards the house with the lit up windows.

\--------------------------------

Puffy was panicking. After Sam left she read the signs as well. She was sure that Tubbo and Tommy were in trouble, but there was another thing bothering her. She had a suspicion of who left the note. her duckling, Dream. She knew she couldn’t deny it, it was obvious. He had the discs and he was always the one behind everything these days.

She was looking for Niki. Puffy knew that Niki and Tommy weren’t on the best terms but she hoped that at least Niki would help for her sake, if no one else’s. She dropped off her basket in her home, deciding that she will take the goods to the kids when they find them. She knew she looked crazy, running around looking for the two boys and Niki, but it didn’t matter. No one was around there anyways. Suddenly She heard hushed voices from behind one of the buildings. 

“But Jack, this is good… whatever happens, we’re getting rid of one of them!”  
“No Niki, it’s not that simple. Think about! We won’t be able to take out Dream alone. We need the boys for that. Not just because they can fight but because they will always have others joining them. We couldn’t do that.”

Puffy was confused at first. Is that Niki and Jack? Who are they talking about? They want to take out Dream and they want to use… oh. It all suddenly clicked. They wanted to get rid of Dream and apparently the kids she was looking for. Puffy couldn’t let that happen.

“What are you two talking about?”

The two whirled around to look at the unexpected visitor. Jack was reaching for his sword, but Niki stopped him.

“Oh… Hi Puffy! Haven’t seen you in a while! What are you up to?”

Puffy glared at her friend.

“Niki, don’t play dumb with me! What are you planning?”

Jack and Niki looked at each other silently coming to an agreement.

“We want to end… we want to end the terror that Dream is upholding.”  
“Hm… Now you see, I can get that to some extent… But what I don’t understand is why you want to get rid of Tommy and Tubbo.”

Jack’s eyes widened, while Niki didn’t dare look into Puffy’s eyes.

“No, no no no no… Not both of th-”

Niki’s hand flew in front of Jack’s mouth, but it was too late. Puffy was now even more enraged and confused.

“What do you mean by not both of them? Why kill even one of them? They’re kids, for gods sake! And I hate to ask this… but which one are you even planning to kill??”

Jack finally peeled Niki’s hand off of his mouth.

“Puffy… Listen to me! It’s for the sake of the server, of the people! You know who are the people who bring only chaos and destruction? Dream and Tommy. If they are not here anymore, we can finally be free! We don’t have to live in fear every day, hoping that maybe, once in our lifetime we can have something nice.”

Puffy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She looked at the now pink haired girl, hoping to see something in her eyes, but all she saw was anger.

“You- you were his friends?! You were with him in L’manberg and now you want to kill him? And how do you plan to do that anyways? What would Tubbo say?”  
“TUBBO WILL GET OVER IT!”

Jack was shouting. The sentence sounded desperate, like he didn’t believe it himself either. He took a deep breath and continued.

“It will be good for him anyways. The only reason he is in the state he is in now, is because of Tommy! He’ll get over it, and I’ll be there to help him!”

Puffy started laughing. She couldn't hold her anger anymore. What are these two saying? Have they completely lost it? She pinched the bridge of her nose. Maybe if she reasons with them? She has to try.

“Jack… You haven’t seen Tubbo last time he thought Tommy was dead did you? Or you just forgot it? The boy was devastated, and refused to talk about the issue. He just got his best friend back, and now you want to take him away again? Oh, Jack… I don’t think you can see where this could lead for you. Tubbo isn’t stupid. Even if you manage to kill Tommy without him knowing it was you, he’ll find out. And I guarantee you this Jack… He will be the one sending you straight back to hell.”

With that Puffy turned around. She knew that if she was to stay she would just yell at them, which wouldn’t help. However before she turned around, she saw something in Jack’s face that sparked hope in her. She hoped that if for no other reason, he would rethink his action’s for Tubbo. She hoped to see something similar in Niki’s expression but the fury from before was still there. Puffy was not enough to stop this fire alone.

\----------------------

It was a long night for Tommy. He stayed awake the whole night keeping down Tubbo’s fewer. Fortunately it seemed to pass, and right now his best friend was sound asleep. Jack left as soon as the snowstorm disappeared and the sun started to come up. He said that he’ll try to get some stuff for them.

Tommy was standing by the window, eating a baked potato when he heard movement from outside. He immediately rushed to Tubbo’s bedside, grabbing his sword. The door opened up slowly. Tommy’s hands were shaking from the exhaustion and fear. Suddenly a familiar green, creeper mask peeked into the room.

“S-Sam? What are you doing here?”

Sam rushed towards Tommy. He looked him over looking for injuries.

“Are you alright Tommy? I’ve seen the message Dream left for you two at your house. Where is Tubbo any-”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence when he noticed the brunette boy sleeping not far away on a bed. His head was wrapped up in bandages and his eyes were sunken in.

“Wha-What happened to him?”

Tommy quickly explained the story, at least the parts he knew. The rest they had to ask from the boy when he woke up. Tommy was yawning after every sentence. Sam convinced him to lay down next to Tubbo, since there were no other beds around. He didn’t really need much convincing however. He wrapped his arms around his best friend protectively and was almost immediately asleep. Sam made sure that the curtains were covering the windows and sat down on the chair next to the bed. As soon as he spoke to Puffy, they had to make a plan. And they had to be fast.


	11. Stay out of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more people find out of what's going on... Doing something about it however, won't be easy

Phil wasn’t the type to worry over the whereabouts of other people. He knew that they were competent enough to fend for themselves. It didn’t mean that he didn’t help people, they just had to ask. Every now and then however he would get this feeling in his gutt. Something was wrong. He felt this when he arrived, only to see Wilbur blow up his country. He knew something was wrong, but he didn’t know who was in danger. 

Techno watched his father from the other side of the room. He seemed anxious, which was actually a quite rare sight. It was probably because of Ranboo. The tall enderman boy had quickly wormed himself into their hearts. He was a good kid, and we needed their help. It’s been slowly more than three days since he left. he said that he would return in two days yet he was nowhere to be found.

“Phil, should we check on him?”

The man seemed to think about this for a second. 

“Yeah, I think we should.”

They packed some food and invisibility potions, and they were on their way. It took them awhile to get to the big crater but it didn’t matter. They hoped that on the way they would see the tall hybrid walking towards them but he was nowhere to be found. They thought about asking people if they’ve seen him, but they weren’t sure that was a good idea, considering they were next to the crater they’ve created.

So the two of them decided to go to Tommy’s house. They both knew that Ranboo wasn’t the only person they were hoping to see there. Neither of them regretted blowing up that god forsaken nation, but they both felt bad that it was rightfully a traumatic experience for Tommy and Tubbo. Phil wished that he could somehow prove to his kids that it was for their own good. Techno wished that this whole ordeal wouldn’t stand between them in the first place. If it wasn’t for L’manburg, he would still have a good relationship with the two boys and his twin would still be alive.

When they arrived at Tommy’s house however, they didn’t find either Tommy, Tubbo or Ranboo. The shack was in pieces and there was only a double chest with signs on top. However there were two people standing before them. Quackity and Ghostbur. They could hear the duck hybrids shouts from where they were standing.

“What the hell? Why-why would he do this? Where are they now? Ghostbur, we have to find them! This is clearly a tr-”

As he turned around he noticed the two figures standing near the destroyed house. Quackity’s eyes hardened. He felt his scar across the left side of his face hurt a bit more, as he saw the tall Pig hybrid.

“What do you two want? You came to see the next big act of Dream huh?”  
“Quackity, I’ll be honest with you, We have no idea what’s going on mate, but we would love to know.”  
“Sure, so you can hurt your supposed kids again, huh?”

Phil was getting angry. He knew that Quackity had his reasons to be suspicious and angry of him, but he had no right to talk to him like this. Before he could say anything however, Techno stood in front of him. 

“Just tell us what’s going on? And while you’re at it you could tell us where Ranboo is.”

Quackity was visibly furious. He didn’t want to do anything with the anarchists. He had to admit however that if someone could find them in no time, it would be them. Before he could say anything however the ghost next to him spoke up.

“Why are you looking for them?”

Ghostbur had no malice in his voice, but somehow Phil could hear the caution behind his question.

“Well… originally we were just looking for Ranboo. He’s been living with us for a while, but he ventured out a few days ago and didn’t return. But I would also like to know what is happening here. I mean look at this place!”

Phil motioned towards Tommy’s once dirt house. They weren’t planning on looking for the other two boys but now Phil was worried.Techno started walking towards the signs. Before he could get close enough however, someone stared yelling from the side of the mountain. All four of them turned towards the voice. Punz over to the top of Tommy house.

“Before you think of anything, I would advise you to stay out of this business. None of you are in danger or involved in any way, and you should hope that it stays this way.”  
Quackity turned around to face the blond man.

“What do you mean we're not involved? They are my friends? And I should just let them go alone and do nothing? Where are they anyway?”

Phil and Techno looked at each other confused. Punz strengthened his grip on his trident.

“I’m warning you Quackity. Stay out of this… For your and their sake.”

With that he simply turned around and disappeared. All four of them just stood there for a few seconds. Techno was the first one to move and soon Phil followed suit. They finally got close enough to read the signs. After reading the signs they turned towards each other with a horrified look on their face. Suddenly Techno turned around and grabbed Quackity by his jacket.

“Where are they?”

Quackity just shook his head.

“I told you, I don’t know.”

Before he could say anything however another person arrived at the scene.

“What are you two doing here?”

They looked over to see the furious looking sheep hybrid. Puffy stood in the middle of the prime path with her arms crossed. Quackity’s face lit up.

“Puffy, thank god! You and Sam were supposed to meet with Tubbo and Tommy right?”

Puffy looked suspiciously at the other two but nodded. 

“Do you know where they are?”

Phil stepped closer to her and Puffy immediately took a step back.

“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you!”

Phil was hurt by her words, but understood her distress. They all had their reasons to hate them, but right now all he wanted is to know where the three boys were.

“Puffy, please! We just want to make sure they’re safe. We don’t want to hurt them. I’ll promise you, as soon as we know they’re safe we’ll leave them alone!”

Puffy looked at him sternly for a while seemed to let her anger go.

“Fine… But still, the problem is, I don’t know where they are. Sam left to look for them but I haven’t heard from him since this morning.”  
Techno already started of thinking of a plan however, before he could say anything he noticed that there were multiple people looking from the shadows. They couldn’t talk here.

“Alright, you three, you’re coming with us!”

Quackity and Puffy looked at each other confused, Ghostbur however just yelled a loud hurray. 

“Why? And where exactly?”

‘I can’t tell you, but we can’t talk here. Come!”

With that he turned around and started walking away. Phil shot him a questioning look but didn’t think too much about it. If Thechno was alright with these people being in his home, he didn’t mind it either.


End file.
